1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hydrogen peroxide and, more particularly, to providing an alkaline and stable mixture of aqueous hydrogen peroxide; and to the uses of this enhanced product.
2. Background Art
Hydrogen peroxide is a known bleaching agent. In general, it is sold as in solution with water, that is, it is an aqueous solution. As I use the term hydrogen peroxide hereinafter, I mean the aqueous solution. Normally, hydrogen peroxide decomposes into oxygen and water. In the prior art, an acidic material, such as phosphoric acid, is added to the solution to extend its shelf life. Hydrogen peroxide is typically stabilized with phosphoric acid and/or acetanilide. Acetanilide decomposes under alkaline conditions to form materials which can catalytically decompose hydrogen peroxide. It is desirable to have a mixture which maximizes the bleaching speed (oxidation speed) of the hydrogen peroxide, while minimizing its rate of decomposition. Usually bleaching speed is increased at the expense of increased decomposition rate. Bleaching speed and decomposition rate usually increase as the pH increases. Therefore, it is desirable to have an additive which buffers at a high pH and acts as an effective stabilizer without compromising its oxidation speed. In addition, it is desirable to have an active agent whose oxidation power is just short of being able to bleach common dyes used to color fabric or destroy the fabric itself, but strong enough to bleach common stains such as food and drink. Generally, as the pH increases and the oxidation power increases, the ability to disinfect articles also increases. A common example is sodium hypochlorite, which is very alkaline and a strong oxidizer. Many odors can be reduced or eliminated with oxidation agents, but they are destructive to fibers, impart an unpleasant odor, and are toxic to the environment.
Summary of the Invention
I have invented a product comprising hydrogen peroxide and tri-potassium phosphate.
The product of my invention consists of three components: hydrogen peroxide; water as a diluent; and an alkaline phosphate, pyrophosphate, or polyphosphate salt. The salt acts as a stabilizer and accelerator. In accordance with my invention, I want to maximize oxidation.
Also, additional agents or conditioners can be added to increase its oxidation speed.
Further, I have invented uses for this product, which are environmentally friendly, such as use as a bleaching agent, an odor control agent, and a disinfectant. It can be applied for odor control and disinfection to an air handling system by introducing a product comprising hydrogen peroxide and tri-potassium phosphate into the intake of the air handling system.